Widerstand ist zwecklos
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Ein Crossover zwischen der Harry PotterWelt und Star Trek.


**WIDERSTAND IST ZWECKLOS**

Viele wussten, wie Severus Snape seine Samstag Vormittage verbrachte: mit dem Korrigieren der Aufsätze und dem Beaufsichtigen der Schüler, die er zum Nachsitzen verdonnert hatte. Aber niemand wusste, was er an den Nachmittagen machte. So recht interessierte das auch keinen, abgesehen von einigen Slytherin-Schülern sahen die meisten ihn lieber von hinten wie von vorne und am liebsten überhaupt nicht.

Severus Snape ging an den Samstag Nachmittagen in den verbotenen Wald. Verboten war er ja ohnehin nur für die Schüler, die Lehrer hatten jederzeit Zugang. Hätte man ihn gefragt, was er dort tat, hätte er von Wurzeln, Rinden und Blüten erzählt, die er dort sammelte, um sie dann in frischem oder getrocknetem Zustand in seinem Unterricht zu verwenden. Aber niemand fragte ihn, und von sich aus hätte er es nie erzählt. Denn dies war nicht der einzige Grund – viel wichtiger war, dass es der einzige Ort war, an dem er alleine sein konnte. Kein Trappeln von Hunderten von Füßen, kein Geschrei, kein Gelächter, keine dummen Fragen – nur er und sonst nichts. Manchmal dachte er an ein Buch, aus dem ihm seine Mutter vorgelesen hatte, als er noch ein Kind war. „Der Wunschtraum eines jeden Idioten, der eine freie Schule leitet, muss es sein, der allerletzte Mensch auf Erden zu sein." Um davon zu träumen, musste man kein Schulleiter sein, das konnte man auch als Lehrer ganz gut.

Auf der Suche nach dem siebenblättrigen Krötenfüßchen war er tief in den Wald gegangen. Die Blume mit den kleinen blassrosa Blüten wuchs an dunklen, feuchten Stellen und beehrte die Zaubertränkemeister nur an wenigen Tagen im Jahr mit ihrer Anwesenheit. Wenn man die Blüten trocknete, konnte man einen ganz passablen Tee daraus brauen. Sonst war sie zu nichts gut, aber weil sie so selten war, galt sie als Delikatesse, die entsprechend bezahlt wurde. Und Snape brauchte wieder einmal dringend Geld. Für die zwanzigbändige Anthologie der schwarzen Magie, die auf dem Index stand und nicht frei verkauft werden durfte. Einer von Snapes alten Todesdiener-Kollegen, der nun einen Buchhandel in der Knockturn-Ally betrieb, konnte sie ihm jedoch beschaffen – für einen exorbitanten Preis. Sein mageres Lehrer-Gehalt ließ solche Extravaganzen nicht zu, so kam er also auf das siebenblättrige Krötenfüßchen. Und das auch nur, weil das gequirlte Drachenfürzchen derzeit nicht blühte. Auch daraus konnte man einen Tee brauen, dessen Wirkung die der „gewissen blauen Pillen", die bei den Muggles so beliebt waren, bei weitem übertraf. Das Zeug war wertvoller wie Gold und Diamanten, verzweifelte Männer – und manchmal auch Frauen - zahlten jeden (wirklich jeden) Preis dafür. Natürlich waren weder Herstellung noch Vertrieb erlaubt (angeblich schadete dieser Tee den magischen Fähigkeiten), aber wozu gab es die Knockturn-Ally und ihre Geschäftsleute, die kauften und verkauften ohne Fragen zu stellen, solange nur der Preis stimmte.

Nach vielen Stunden war Snape endlich fündig geworden und hatte die kleinen Blüten abgeschnitten und in seinen Korb gelegt. Es wurde Abend, die Schatten im Wald wurden länger. Der Lärm vom Quidditch-Spielfeld war verstummt, offensichtlich war das Match vorbei. „Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw", nichts was man dringend sehen musste.

Ein Geräusch schreckte ihn auf. Er sah ein merkwürdiges glitzerndes Funkeln, dann standen fünf große Gestalten mit blauweißen Gesichtern und engen schwarzen Anzügen vor ihm. Die jeweils rechten Augen der merkwürdigen Wesen waren gar keine richtigen Augen, sondern rotglühende Punkte. Die jeweils rechten Arme waren keine richtigen Arme, sondern Greifwerkzeuge. Wie gelähmt starrte Snape die Erscheinungen an. „Maschinen, Geräte, Apparate", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, obwohl er sich mit Technologie nicht besonders gut auskannte. Aber das was da vor ihm stand hatte eindeutig etwas technisches an sich. Er erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung und zog seinen Zauberstab. Grauen befiel ihn, ihm wurde kalt, er hatte plötzlich Angst, regelrecht Panik. Trotzdem richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf eine der Gestalten und schrie „Avada Kedavra." Die Gestalt fiel um wie ein gefällter Baum. Sie lag noch nicht richtig am Boden als sie sich auch schon in diesem merkwürdig glitzernden Funkeln auflöste. Nun richtete Snape seinen Zauberstab auf die zweite Gestalt, rief wieder „Avada Kedavra" – und der Fluch prallte von diesem Geschöpf ab. Rasch duckte sich Snape, um nicht selbst von den grünen Blitzen getroffen zu werden. Wider Willen war er beeindruckt: ein Schirmzauber, der einen unverzeihlichen Fluch aufhielt! Wer bei Merlins Bart waren diese Wesen bloß?

Er zwang sich dazu, durchzuatmen und fragte: „Wer sind sie? Wie haben sie das ..." „Wir sind die Borg, sie werden assimiliert werden. Widerstand ist zwecklos." Das letzte, was Snape spürte, war ein Schlauch, der sich in seinen Körper bohrte.


End file.
